A New Lesson for InuYasha
by Kira Mudo
Summary: Inu-Yasha learns something rather embarassing from Kagome, when he finds her blood stained clothing...
1. Curiousity Confused the Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. I wish I did though.to bad I don't. Claimer: Don't copy my story-  
  
A New Lesson for Inu-Yasha  
  
By Melissa M  
  
^^^^^^ A red robed silver haired boy sat on the edge of a tree branch with his mouth wide open staring into a window on the second floor of a house.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Inu-Yasha I have to go home...uh..I have a..uh..uh..stomach ache."  
  
"But you said you would be staying for a whole week wench make up your mind! I refuse to let you go! Your staying right here with me and thats final! I also have a question for you why do I smell your-"  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome cut off his question and purred into his silverly white dog ears  
  
"Humm?" Inu-Yasha's relaxed against her touch.  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's face went plumpetting into the dirt but not before he saw Kagome jump into the well leaving him behind.  
  
"Bitch!" he called after her.  
  
'She thinks she can get away from me that easily well she is absolutely wrong.'  
  
As the spell wore off Inu-Yasha detached himself from the ground and hopped into the well.  
  
'Here I come Kagome ready or not!"  
  
The blue light surrounded him as he traveled through time to the future. Inu-Yasha's feet finally touched ground as he landed in the Shrine well.  
  
'She is soooo gonna pay for that and I'm gonna find out why I smell her blood if its the last thing I do. I hope she's not hurt badly or I'll pound who ever touched'  
  
He loved her but he won't admit it. Many a time they would agrue about her being just his Jewel Detector and how he didn't need her other wise. But the truth was he like her being around, except when she told him to 'sit' that was the only thing that would get him pissed off at her.  
  
Inu-Yasha flew up and over the lip of the well and darted up the Shrine building steps. He raced over to a tree that grew right next to a large window on the second floor of Kagome's house. he hopped from limb to limb as he reached the one branch the streched out next to the window sill. Inu- Yasha was about to push the window open and give Kagome a piece of his mind when he saw the unbelievable. His mouth flew open and his eyes went wide as he saw his best friend standing naked in the middle of her room slumped over holding her stomach with a red towel the color of his kimono drapped over her right arm.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
"Wholey shit!" Inu-Yasha whispered aloud to himself  
  
"Owww...Damit!" Kagome gripped her towel tighter at the sudden pang of pain.  
  
Kagome stood up straight but still held her stomach as she walked out giving Inu-Yasha the chance to get a good glimpse at her perfectly shaped butt.Inu- Yasha continued to stare as he watched her leave the room. He swallowed aloud and closed his eyes tight.  
  
"Damn you Kagome...your blood was one thing but now this..."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Kagome turned the bathtubs knob and put it on hot as she let the towel fall to the ground.  
  
"Kagome dear don't stay in there to long!" her mother called up to her from making dinner down stairs.  
  
"I won't!" Kagome lied.  
  
"I plan to stay in here for the whole seven days" she mumbled to herself as she shut the water off and climbed into the steaming hot water.  
  
as she sat in the water she looked at the bathroom door which was wide open.  
  
'Oh well Sota and Grandpa aren't here so no one will bother or see me so I don't have to worry any ways.' Kagome relaxed and let her body slip down into the hot water.  
  
"Ahhh!! Much better. I'm definatly staying in here the whole freakin' time even if my skin gets all pruney." She said to herself as she closed her eyes and relished in the warmth.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
'She must be in a lot of pain, but I don't understand why I can smell her blood but not see a wound. Maybe her arms were covering it up, but I wana make sure, I want to make sure she's not seriously hurt.'  
  
Inu-Yasha scooted up to the window and pushed the glass door aside. He hopped into the bedroom and landed with out making a single sound. He saw Kagome's clothes lying on the floor next to her bed and went over to them.  
  
"Her blood, her blood scent is strong here" Inu-Yasha spoke to himself as he croushed down and began to shift the clothes around looking for blood stains on any of her aritcles of clothing. He blushed at the sight of her bra but examined it closely any ways, sniffing and turning it over and around.  
  
"Where the hell is it comming from!" he growled angerly while grabbing her skirt and sniffing it.  
  
He came to the bottom of the pile of clothing and saw her underwear which he heard her call them "panties".  
  
"Feh! It can't be on that!" but as he picked up the underwear carefully so as not to touch it with his hands but with his claws only he saw a decently large blood stain. he became worried for his friend as he look at them.  
  
"What the hell? This is it?! Why is there blood on her panties? Well its obvious someone hurt her and it looks badly by seeing how big the stain is."  
  
He snatched the panties and up and ran out of her room following her scent down the hall. He heard a sigh comming from a lighted room with the door open. He ran at full speed towards the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he stood in the door way.  
  
"Kagome explain to me why there is blood on your panties?!" Inu-Yasha spoke firmly but left a hint of worry in his tone.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!!!!SIT,SIT,SIT!!!"  
  
"What the-?" before Inu-Yasha knew what was going on his face met the hard tiled floor.  
  
He lifted his face up eyes shut and yelled.  
  
"Stupid wench what was that for I only asked you-?" Inu-Yasha stopped midsenence when he opened his eyes and saw Kagome was sitting in some big thing filled with water naked and in full view from the waist up.He heard water splash as Kagome covered her breasts with her arms.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!! OUT! GET OUT!!!!"  
  
Inu-yasha blushed a deep red and ran out of the bathroom like his life depended on it.  
  
**To Be Continued** 


	2. Questions Answered

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. I wish I did though.to bad I don't. Claimer: Don't copy my story-  
  
A New Lesson for Inu-Yasha  
  
By Melissa M  
  
^^^^^^  
  
" I didn't see anything I swear!" the blushing Inu-Yasha said as he sat on Kagome's bed.  
  
"Don't lie!!"  
  
"I'm not...I uh..didn't to much any ways.."  
  
"Inu-Yasha!! SIT!" Kagome fumed as she paced back and forth with the same red towel wrapped snuggly around her body.  
  
"I'm sorry" Inu-Yasha's voice was muffled since his face was stuck to the pink carpeting in Kagome's room.  
  
"That doesn't help! Why were you herein the first place!?"  
  
Inu-Yasha peeled his face off the carpet and looked up at the fumming Kagome.  
  
"I smelt your blood and I wanted to know what was wrong wench, is that a crime!?"  
  
"No but you still followed me..."  
  
*silence*  
  
"Well..what do you have to say for your self?"  
  
*silence*  
  
Inu-Yasha looked away from Kagome and stared out the window.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"No.."  
  
*silence*  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of her bed so she was not to close to Inu-Yasha as she wriggled in discomfort.  
  
"Then why is there blood?"  
  
Kagome blushed a deep red and looked away.  
  
*silence*  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
*silence*  
  
"Hah...how can I explain this to you..."  
  
"Explain what?!" Inu-Yasha turned to look at the rosey cheeked girl.  
  
"That wimpy-wolf claimed you?!" Inu-Yasha became enraged.  
  
"No!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha snatched Kagome's wrists into his hands and pulled her face up to his.  
  
"Then tell me what happened..."  
  
" Well...uh it's like this..."  
  
Kagome hemed and hawed for a while before she came up with a good explaination. Inu-Yasha held stead fast to her wrists as she bet around the bush.  
  
" OK....I get this thing called my period..."  
  
"Yea..." Inu-Yasha tentively listened to what Kagome said.  
  
"Well...it caused me to bleed so thats why.." Kagome yanked her arms from Inu-Yasha's iron grip as he let her go.  
  
"Oh..." Inu-Yasha blushed and backed away from the blushing girl.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Kagome lowered her eyes. "Its ok...you didn't know..."  
  
" Sorry..."  
  
" I heard you the first time..."  
  
"I also ment that for the seeing your breasts..."  
  
"Oh ya...I forgot about that..."  
  
"You have nice ones..."  
  
"What?!" Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha with a astonished expession on her face.  
  
"I said you have nice looking breasts..."  
  
"Urgh!! Inu-Yasha!!! SIT!!!" Kagome's face returned to it's bright red as she stepped over the mummering hanyou and stomped her way out of the room.  
  
"Baka..." was all Kagome murmered as she walked down the hall of her house to get back into the warm tub that awaited her in the bathroom.  
  
This time with no bloodied clothes for the curious Inu-Yasha to find and the bathroom door shut. 


End file.
